


scars

by kickinmyfeelings



Series: klancember2018 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, season 7 kind of, they are so dumb ugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickinmyfeelings/pseuds/kickinmyfeelings
Summary: Lance and Keith bond over their scars while stranded on a planet on their way to Earth.(A mix of day four and day eight prompts: scars and roadtrip to Earth)





	scars

Coran had convinced them of going down and resting there, as it could probably make the journey easier. Keith doubted it, but after everyone cheered for Coran, he told Pidge to search for the closest planet with a breathable atmosphere. 

 

And so they had arrived. The planet was small, kind of a desert, and seemingly far enough of any kind of Galra activity. There was a jungle on the horizon, but Keith had told them to stay in the desert, as they didn't know what kind of animals or aliens lived in there. 

 

But then Pidge went up to Keith while everyone was enjoying the fresh air, and told him her theory. "You know how the Olkari said the Green Lion and the forest have a deep connection or something? I think it'd be best if we went to the jungle, Green went crazy when she saw the jungle, and it'll probably help her recharge."

 

Keith sat down in Black's pit after that, thinking. Black was kind of an asshole in a different way Red was. Red liked to make fun of him and got offended quite easily, but besides that, he always felt her company, a purr in his chest that was reassuring... But Black was unresponsive and had no sense of humor whatsoever. He'd realised that, while the other Lions were always trying to protect their paladins, Black had one permanent thought on his mind: protect the other lions at all cost. It wasn't until the others were in danger that Keith was able to connect with him, and since then Black was letting Keith see his mindset. He was so serious and cold, Keith almost didn't recognise the frantic feeling he got when Lotor was attacking and they were so far away.

 

The answer came to him after a while, when Black seemed to get tired of Keith thinking and decided to help him with his knowledge. Keith then got out of Black, and everyone looked at him with curiosity. They were all sat in a circle, and the conversation had died after he arrived.

 

"Pidge, Allura and Hunk, take your lions to the jungle. The nature will help the Green Lion. Allura and Hunk, search for a cave for your lions, after all that's where you found them, isn't it? They'll probably recharge faster that way... Black and Red will stay here, the fresh air and heat will probably help them." The last bit was a lie, but nobody seemed to mind about Keith's decision. 

 

Black had explained how deep the connection between him and Red was, and that it was difficult for one to be without the other. They balanced each other and  they had each other's back, so it was easier to recharge if they were together.

 

Pidge, Allura and Hunk left after everyone had eaten, accompanied by Coran and Romelle. Shiro and Krolia decided to stay with Lance and Keith, which Keith noticed didn't really make Lance comfortable. So, when the conversation died down, he stood up.

 

"Why don't you go to sleep? Lance will stay with me to watch, we'll wake you up when we get tired, is it okay?" Keith looked at Lance, who seemed to be distracted by Cosmo nuzzling. Krolia and Shiro frowned.

 

"Are you sure?" Krolia _knew_ everything, so he understood why she seemed nervous... And Shiro probably remembered how lovesick Keith had been after the bonding moment accident. Why was he so obvious?

 

"Yeah, no problem, we'll have plenty of time if we're trying to recharge the lions." Shiro nodded, and left with a 'good night', and Lance waved at him.

 

Krolia got up and kissed Keith's head. She had done that since the first night in the Quantum Abyss, and Keith would never admit out loud the happiness he felt with that simple action. "Goodnight, Keith... Lance."

 

And then they were alone, Lance sitting on the ground with a sleeping Cosmo by his side. Keith wasn't sure what to do. Why did he even ask to be alone with Lance? They hadn't had a real conversation since he came back... He actually didn't have a real conversation with anyone, but it had been Lance the one he had been looking to talk the most when he was on that space whale. 

 

"God, Keith, you look terrifying, please sit down" Lance's voice made Keith jump, quite literally. Keith sat down in front of Lance, trying hard not to look at the smirk on his face. Fucking assh.. "Wow, am I the leader now?"

 

"Ha ha, Lance, I'll give you the title anytime you want" _I'd do whatever you tell me anyway._

 

Lance didn't answer, instead looking up to the lions, his smirk still there. "Black would suit me, don't you think?" 

 

 _You look beautiful in everything._ "Blue is your color, even if you were the black paladin." Lance shrugged. 

 

"Imagine if we had actually changed our armor, it'd be so... weird. Like, you are red and I'm blue and that's it... Allura suggested I used your armor when you went with the Blades but... It's yours and..." if Lance wanted to say something else, he didn't act on it, instead getting closer to where Keith was sitting. 

 

Keith almost choked, because he was a gay mess and having Lance closer was _fucking intoxicating_  and he didn't want anything to do with that. He couldn't resist, so he looked at Lance's face. Like every time they were close, it had an expression Keith couldn't read, his eyes kind of dark but leaving a trail of burns everywhere they looked.

 

"Is that a scar?" Lance's voice was curious, and Keith instinctively put a hand over his scar. He hadn't told them of his fight with clone Shiro, but he hadn't had time to process what had happened there.

 

"Yeah, Shiro's clone went crazy and tried to kill me, I was lucky I only got this" _Yeah, good explanation_. Lance raised an eyebrow, but Keith continued before he could say something. "It's a burn, really, not like he cut my face in half or something." Why was Keith so awkward every time _he_ was near? He had fought Zarkon, but having Lance give him all his attention made his head feel dizzy and his heart fucking try to get off his chest. What was the logic in that?

 

“Well, I think we’re scar buddies, then, along with Shiro and his weird nose scar” Keith sometimes forgot that was a scar, too accustomed now to seeing it.  
  
  
  
“You... have a scar?” Keith was unsure if Lance was comfortable talking about whatever had happened that made him have a scar, or something. He wasn't sure where the line of their _friendship_ was.  
  
  
  
”Two, actually, I have one here because of appendicitis, no creams will ever erase that one it seems” Lance shrugged, pointing to the left side of his belly. “And... Remember that explosion? I have a scar on my back, it looks kind of like lightening, I’ll show it to you one day!” Lance seemed to realise what he said and blushed. Keith was blushing too, but because the idea of seeing Lance’s naked back was the worst thing to think in that moment.  
  
  
  
God, he made Lance uncomfortable now, of course he did. And all because he couldn’t bear the thought of seeing his teammate without a shirt! He tried to think about Hunk or Allura, but nope, he was too gay for that, too gay for Lance. He didn’t sign up for this! He just wanted Lance to not be uncomfortable with Shiro or Krolia. Keith coughed, trying to think of something else to talk about and destroy that uncomfortable silence.  
  
  
  
“I, uhm, have other scars too” _great idea Keith!_ God, he was so awkward. “In my arms and my chest, the Blade’s missions were... dangerous” Lance looked worriedly at him, but Keith was quick to show him his hand. “You see this scar there?” Lance nodded. It was too small to be noticeable, right where his hand ended and his wrist began.  
  
  
  
“What’s the cool story behind that, leader?” Lance smirked at him, but his eyes were shining with curiosity.  
  
  
  
“It was a dark night, like it always is in space, I was in an incredible dangerous and top secret mission...” Lance got closer as Keith had started whispering. “Cosmo wasn’t a very good student, he bit me instead of catching, but don’t tell him that.”  
  
  
  
Lance looked at him, surprised, and then started laughing. Keith couldn’t stop looking at him. He was just so pretty when he laughed, his eyes crinkled and his smile big. Cosmo opened an eye to look at him, then turned around and continued sleeping.

 

"You know, my brother used to tell me girls loved scars, I remember telling Gonza, who was my best friend at the time, and he actually fell off his bike to see if he could get a scar... He didn't, but his mother came home to tell _mamá_ I was a bad influence or something" Lance smiled fondly at the memory, like every time he talked about his family, and Keith smiled too. "But it doesn't matter if we have scars, we're the paladins of Voltron! A legend! Any girl would throw herself at us." Lance did quiznacking finger guns. Keith was going to die by the end of the _roadtrip_.

 

"Well, good luck with that, I'll pass" Keith shrugged, and Lance arched an eyebrow. _Wait_... "Because... I'm gay?" Lance choked. He fucking choked. Keith's alarms went off on his mind. Was Lance like... disgusted? Keith thought he was obvious enough! 

 

"You? Gay? Since when?" Lance managed to mumble after he stopped coughing. Keith tried not to laugh at Lance's expression. He looked so confused, Keith didn't think anyone would ever be so surprised by him being gay.

 

"Since... I don't know, I was born this way?" he couldn't help the smirk. Lance groaned.

 

"Are you quoting Lady Gaga? God, it's true, you _are_ gay... I mean you had already told me but like... I didn't..." Now _Keith_ was confused. Lance blushed, turning his head away. "Oh... yeah... Remember when you got kind of high? You talked about being gay... Something about Brian May?"

 

Keith wanted the sand to open and swallow him. He came out while high and talked about Brian May? Nice, that was honestly what Adam thought he'd be doing in university, but he was doing it on fucking space to his crush, who was also kind of his teammate and rival and right hand man, or whatever. "I'm sorry if that makes you... uncomfortable or something?" Lance's eyes went wide, and he started to mumble something.

 

"Keith! Lance!" Allura's voice came through the speakers of their helmets. Lance almost jumped at it. "We need back up!"

 

"Coming! Keith let's go!" They stood up, Keith opened his mouth. He wanted to say something. He didn't want their conversation to end so... weird. But Lance gave him one last look before running off to Red.


End file.
